


What Am I, Crazy?

by helens78



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana knows it's probably just the endorphins talking.  It's not like Lex is her type or anything.  But he'd be good in bed.  He'd be <em>so</em> good in bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Am I, Crazy?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Precipice", the 2nd season episode in which Lex teaches Lana how to kickbox.

It's the kickboxing. It's the kickboxing and the endorphins and these stupid teenage hormones, the stuff that's had her masturbating twice a day since she was fourteen. Right now the endorphin rush is getting tangled up with the way it felt to know she didn't have to be helpless anymore, and that explains it all, right? That explains why she's got her jeans shoved down around her thighs, left-hand fingers on her clit, right-hand fingers inside her body, and all she's thinking of is _Lex_.

This is crazy, not the least because Lex is just a friend, too old for her, too _bald_ for God's sake, but he's so smart and so _competent_ and somewhere deep down he's _shy_, too, the kind of guy she always falls for because she wants to draw them out of their shells. Like Cl--

\--no, the last person she wants to think about is Clark. So she won't. She'll say _screw it_ and think about Lex, how Lex would feel if he were here right now, pushing her into the mattress and kissing her. Hard. And then soft, as he moves down her body, and buries himself face-first between her legs.

There'd be nothing for her to get a grip on, just smooth skin under her fingertips if she tried, so she'd lie back and just let him. Just let him lick her, because he'd be so _good_ at it.

He'd know when a moan meant "keep going", and when her hips rocking up meant "just like that, don't stop for anything". He'd know when to dip his tongue into her and when to put his lips around her clit and suck, nice and neat. He'd know when she had to have something inside her, had to have it, his fingers, his mouth hot on her clit while his fingers pushed in and gave her something to ride, thrusting into her like his cock, like his cock would if she could talk him into fucking her.

But he's _Lex_, and Lex doesn't get talked into things. He makes up his mind to do something and he sticks to his plan, and if his plan is going down on her until she tenses up and squeezes his ears with her thighs, until she's sweating and panting and begging for him, then that's _just what he'd do_\--

\--God.

Her vision's blurry when the tremors ease up. She's panting so loud she can only hope nobody hears.

_Lex._ God, she's gone completely mental.

Her hands are sticky. She wonders what Lex would do about that.

Probably get dressed and head quietly for the bathroom to clean up, so that's exactly what Lana does.

_-end-_


End file.
